Just Be My Valentine
by BTRhpgeek21
Summary: The boys of Big TIme Rush are at rehearsals before the kick off of their Better With U Tour, and the guys take a break to talk about Valentines Day. Kendall gets to thinking about a special someone who he can't have but wants anyway. What will he do?


_**So I decided to give all my readers a lovely Valentines Day treat! This is a lovely one-shot based off of this picture right here: www. yfrog. com/ obg1pdnj (go with out the spaces!) **__**I hope you all enjoy it! Its bitter-sweet like most Valentines! Happy Valentines Day! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>It was Friday, February 10th, 2012. Only 3 days before the guys of Big Time Rush left for the Better With U Tour. They would kick off the tour in Vegas, but they would be in Sin City four days prior to the actual show. The guys had just rehearsed three new songs from their album Elevate, and were already exhausted. They sat down on the edge of the rehearsal stage and took a break. They had been working on new ways to wow their fans all day. They also had invited some close friends to watch, but they wouldn't arrive until later.

The guys began discussing what they were planning to do before they left for Vegas. "I don't know about you guys, but before we leave, I am going to try to spend Valentines Day with Sam." Carlos told them.

"Well we all kinda don't have girlfriends so we can't really do that now can we?" Logan retorted jokingly. They all laughed.

"Speak for yourself dude!" James said.

"Dude you don't have a girl either!" Dustin argued.

"Who said that?" James questioned with an arched eyebrow, indicating he knew something they didn't. "I have a date for Valentines date unlike the rest of you." He said, indicating Logan, Dustin and Kendall.

"We can get a date if we want!" Logan retaliated. Dustin nodded in agreement. Kendall chuckled.

"What's so funny?" James asked Kendall.

"Nothing." Kendall replied. "Just that, we don't have that much time for girls when we leave."

"It's just one day." Carlos said. "We can fit in one date for one day."

"Besides, one day doesn't mean total commitment." James said.

"Is that how you got your date?" Dustin asked. "You told her that you just want a one day hookup?"

"No!" James said quietly. "I told her that even if we can't be together after, we'd always have Valentines Day." The others cracked up laughing at James' cheesy line. "Hey! At least it worked and I have a date!"

"Who with?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Halston of course!" James answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all nodded.

"Should have known." Logan said.

"Dude, you need to either make it official between the two of you or stop playing games." Carlos advised. "After a while, the fans will catch on and you'll need a better answer than 'we're just friends who date and have sex.'"

"Look, the day I'm sure Halston isn't going to leave me, is the day I'll make it official." James promised. "Now, Logan, are you gonna get a Valentine or no?"

"Well I was kinda hoping that you would be free, but I guess I'll have to settle for Kendall and Dustin." Logan joked.

"Sorry, dude, you'll have to stick with just Kendall." Dustin said. "I promised Ranel I'd be his valentine a while back." Everyone burst into laughter. The guys knew of the crazy couplings their fans had for them, and always found ways to poke fun at them.

Kendall laughed with them, but even the jokes about the subject of Valentines Day couldn't shake the seriousness it had on him. Every year since Kayslee Collins had broken up with him, he had spent the day alone. His heart had been shattered after her absence, but one person always seemed to get his mind off of her. Katelyn Tarver. She was the only girl he had ever been able to connect with after Kayslee, but she was taken. He couldn't help but wanting her still. He thought about her constantly, even though he tried to convince himself it was cause they were just really close. He hid his feelings from everyone, including his own self. He wanted nothing more to just think of her as his friend, like the guys, but it was hard. Especially since he had begun to miss filming the show just to have a scene where his lips would entrance hers.

"Kendall, you okay?" Dustin asked noticing Kendall sitting grimaced while the others cracked more jokes.

"Oh uh yeah." He lied. "Uh excuse me, I got to make a quick call." He quickly got up and walked to a much more private place to make the call. He dialed Katelyn's number once, but quickly hung up, not knowing what he was even going to say. He thought it over in his head and decided he was just going to invite her down to watch them rehearse. He redialed her number again.

"Hello." She answered in her sweet voice with a hint of a small southern twang.

"Uh hey Kate!" Kendall said cheerfully. The instant he heard her voice, he forgot everything he was going to say.

"Hey Kendall! How are you?" She asked.

He stood quietly, soaking up her delicate voice. Her sighed in content. "I'm pretty good. What about you?"

"I'm lovely." She answered. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering, if you'd like to come see me and the guys rehearse for our Better With U Tour? It's going to be fun!" He informed.

She mused a bit, taking her time in answering him. The suspense was killing him. "Just say yes!" He thought.

"I'd love to!" She answered. He smiled ferociously. "Can't wait!"

"I'll see you tonight then." Kendall said. They said goodbye and hung up. Kendall walked back to the stage, beaming.

"Yo K-Dawg, what's got you so smiley?" Carlos asked.

"Oh I just invited a special guest to rehearsals." Kendall answered, his smile blazing.

Logan looked at him suspiciously, trying to pick up any clue on who it might be. The others did the same.

"We should get back to rehearsals." He said, feeling like he could dance all day. He took back that idea after an hour of dancing and singing. He had become sweatier than usual. Most of it wasn't from the dancing though. Halfway through the dancing, he had realized he was nervous about seeing Katelyn after so long. The last time he had seen her was at their concert in Fresno when she opened for them. He had spent every moment during that concert staring out to her. They even brought her up on stage and he sang right beside her, not wanting to leave her side. They had the best time together. He remembered how at the end of the concert he had told the crowd he was falling for her, as a joke, while thanking her for coming out to perform. He thought back and realized that he hadn't been joking. He really was falling in love with her. That idea had gotten him even more nervous.

After another hour of rehearsing a dance song, the guys took another break before moving onto their acoustic performance. Kendall and Dustin prepped their guitars for this part while the others sat down and drank water. James brought out Fox and Carlos brought out Sydney. The two guys played with their dogs while Logan watched. When Kendall was finished checking his guitar, he looked up and saw a whole bunch of their friends and family enter the stadium. He looked over everyone's heads for her, but she hadn't arrived. He sighed and went to greet everyone.

After he got see everyone, he and the guys went back on stage to perform Music Sounds Better With U. Halfway through the song, Kendall noticed a girl, with a radiant smile, bouncing toward the stage, dressed in a gray cardigan on top of a white blouse and skinny jeans. Her wavy blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes glittered in the light as they met Kendall's green orbs. He flashed her a welcoming smile as he continued to strum his guitar. She smiled back up at him as she joined his mom at the front of the crowd. The guys finished the song and began playing Cover Girl. Kendall played this song with all his heart into it, not taking his eyes off of Katelyn as he sang.

She could feel his stare surround her and place her in a whole different world than what she entered. In this world it was as if it were just the two of them and no one else. He was only singing to her and her alone. She felt a blush creep up on her face as the song played. She looked away from his stare, trying to hide her blush from him. He noticed that he was too beginning to blush, and looked over to the guys. His mom, who was next to her had noticed the two blonde's romantic awkwardness that they both tried to play it off as nothing happened.

The guys finished the songs and got off stage to go mingle with their friends for a bit. Everyone stopped Kendall as he was making his way over to Katelyn, raving about how great the show was going to be. He quickly thanked them all and finally got to where his mom and Katelyn were. He stopped a few feet in front of them, looking Katelyn over. He couldn't believe she was there. He took in a deep breath. He tried to walk coolly, but ended up sprinting to her and embracing her. He unintentionally picked her up and spun her around. When he put her down, they both looked into each other's eyes. For a moment they both began to lean in closer, as though they were going to kiss, but just then Kendall's mom awed loudly. They both turned their heads to face her. They hadn't noticed but she was taking a picture of them.

"Smile pretty pretty you two!" She told them. They both smiled, in a half-embrace stance. They both giggled as Momma Schmidt took their picture. "Reunited at last!" She said. "I'll leave you two to catch up then." She winked at Kendall, and left.

"Hey." She said to him, giggling still.  
>"Hey yourself." He replied. They realized they were still hugging, and parted. "I missed you."<p>

"I missed you too." Katelyn responded. "You were amazing on stage. All of you were." She told him. He thanked her. "Even though I've seen you perform so many times, I still get left speech less after."

He smiled at her. She was saying everything he loved to hear from her. "Thanks. I just love performing. Especially for the ones I love." She began to blush as he emphasized on the last part. He looked at her for a long time. Neither of them said anything. He was beginning to realize that he really was in love with her. Even if he couldn't be with her, he wanted to at least let her know. He decided he new what to do. He took in a deep breath before asking, "will you be my valentine?"

"Wh-what?" She asked, confused.

"Will you be my valentine?" He asked again, confidence building in his voice.

"Kendall, I'm flattered, but I'm with David." She told him, averting his eyes. She had become very uncomfortable. She inched away from him, but he caught her hand and held it tight.

"Look, I'm falling for you and I don't know its wrong of me to do so, but I'm not asking for forever but I'm asking for just one day. It doesn't even have to be the actual day, just for tonight, but please just be my valentine." Kendall explained to her. His voice lost power as he ended.

She looked down and bit her lip as though she was thinking it over. She knew it would be wrong for her to accept, but she couldn't fight the urge to say yes to him. His green eyes pleaded for her to say yes, and she couldn't resist them. She sighed, and answered, "yes I'll be your valentine."

Kendall's faltered face curved back into a smile. He hugged her again, not letting go this time. He kissed her lips, savoring the way she tasted. He knew he only had one night for this, but one night would be enough to last him forever.


End file.
